


the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, headcanon heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: But Saihara had never had a gun pressed to his head before.[WRITTEN BEFORE THE RELEASE OF NDRV3]





	

He had never considered himself a great detective. Unable to solve Himiko's murder, unable to do anything but watch as Kaede pinned down Kaito as her killer. Saihara had tried, of course. He'd falsely accused, and he'd  _been_ falsely accused.

The second trial went much the same. He was  _certain_ that Miu had been behind Angie's murder, but he was wrong. They'd been so close to voting incorrectly, so close to  _dying,_ and so Kaede's attention to detail was the only thing that lead to Kirumi's execution, not escape.

Saihara told himself that he'd get better for the next trial. He wouldn't mess up again, he'd solve the next murder. (He ignored the pressing thought that there  _shouldn't_ be a next trial.)

But when you're trapped in a school with nine latent criminals, there is always a next time. Even he should have been able to see the threat of death on the horizon. Saihara was certain that he'd know what to do every time he encountered a corpse, but he was always,  _always,_ wrong.

Tenko's death shouldn't have scared him. Tenko's death shouldn't have made him break down.

He didn't trust anyone, not even Kaede who he had desperately relied on before. Everyone was a suspect,  _everyone_ was at fault for her death. He was so angry that he almost missed Maki's quiet confession.

(He hoped that she suffered.)

The next days were quiet. Perhaps they were loud and he was merely being ignored. The only presence was Kaede's, Kaede who refused to leave him alone, despite his  recent anger and current standoffishness.

She probably felt sorry for him. Saihara wondered if he could stop her, but as the week wore on, he found himself more and more comfortable in her company. But it couldn't last. Peace was  _bullshit._

Four trials. Four trials before he could solve the case. Of course, Ryouma's obviously suspicious behaviour helped, but Saihara still managed to pin him down as the one behind Kiibo's death.

Finally, he'd been successful. It took seven deaths, but he  _did it._ And that was what mattered, right?  _Right?_

Two days. Two days of warmth and bonding. Two days before Korekiyo was murdered, a single thread tied around his throat.

(Oh of only someone besides Tsumugi was able to sew.)

Six people and three weeks in the prison school. (Five latent criminals and one scared, useless excuse for a detective.) (Six people and only two survivors allowed.)

But it could have been the end, they could have remained there. Tsumugi's murder could have been the last one but no. No, someone else snapped because humans are fools and now Miu was gone.

At least Gonta apologized.

(Four people and three criminals and two survivors and one person unafraid to die.)

And it would have been unbelievable before, the thought that Ouma would die at Amami's hands, the thought that he'd have to live through  _seven_ class trials, if he hadn't witnessed the first event himself.

Humans always think they'll know what to do in a bizarre scenario. Humans are stupid creatures. He thought he could be strong in the face of this, but Saihara had never had a gun pressed to his head before.

"Don't shoot."

His voice was tiny. He couldn't  _breathe._

Amami responded, "And why not?"

"She'll know," Saihara choked out, "Akamatsu-san will know it was you, and you'll die too."

Amani said, "But only two people will be left, and the game will be over. If I kill you too, then there's no problem. You're the last loose end."

He was looking right into Amami's eyes, cold and unmoving, and his own reflected back and he was  _scared._ He hadn't been afraid to die before, but now that he was faced with it, now that the barrel pressed into his forehead, he betrayed himself.

(Why was she always his saviour? He couldn't complain, but why?)

"Put the gun down," Kaede murmured, a knife pressed against Amami's neck, "I won't hesitate."

And Amami laughed. And he pulled the gun away from Saihara's head. And Kaede ran in front of him, ready to defend the two of them.

And Amami shot himself in the head.

The resulting silence was too quiet and too loud at the same time. Kaede's knife clattered to the floor just after his body slumped. Blood pooled out of his forehead, splattered all over himself and Saihara and Kaede and everything was shaking and shaking and it would not  _sit still._

(Two survivors and seven trials and one hug in a room that smelled like copper.)

He cried and she cried and they didn't move until Amami was long dead.

(They didn't speak during the trial, all they did was flick the switches.)

His heart screamed in his chest.

(Two survivors and one door that let sunlight in.)

He was no detective, he was scarcely alive.

(Kaede's hand slipped into his.)

"A body has been discovered!"

(And years later, he would still feel his stomach lurch at the thought of his dead friends.)


End file.
